rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Hey
| tribes = | place = Winner | challenges = 6 | votesagainst = 1 | days = 26 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 16/24 | challenges2 = 4 | votesagainst2 = 8 | days2 = 18 }} Hey is the Sole Survivor of . He later competed on . In , Hey forged an early-game alliance with Nico III and Ti which would effectively eliminate his threats come the merge. His strong strategic and physical game, combined with his overall likability, won him five votes from the jury as well as the title of Sole Survivor over his allies Nico III and Ti. In , Hey staved off elimination multiple times, then found himself in a secure position on the Burr tribe. Believing Maddie to be the weakest link, he and Stukov targeted her, but Rivers was able to orchestrate his blindside at the final 16 with the help of Maddie and Alex. Profile Survivor West Side Hey started off on the Sharks tribe, where we quickly bonded with Nico III and Ti. Using this alliance, he was able to discard of Hal, Sam, and Jupiter. Throughout all of these eliminations, gain a Legacy Advantage, though it belonged to Nico III. Come the merge, he aligned with duo Alex and Rivers to pagong the Jets. Hey then found an Extra Vote advantage. Numbers began worrying Hey, as his loyalty was questioned. Hey's alliance was able to eliminate both Numbers and his sidekick Dani. At the Survivor Auction, Hey purchased a Hidden Immunity Idol, but he had to sacrifice his vote for it to work effectively. Late game, he used Individual Immunity challenge wins and his advantages to defeat his game-long allies Nico III and Ti in a 5-1-1 jury vote. Voting History In Episode 7, Hey abstained from voting at Tribal Council to activate his Extra Vote advantage. In Episode 9, Rivers used a Vote Steal advantage on Hey, preventing him from voting at Tribal Council. In Episode 11, Hey used an Extra Vote advantage, allowing him to vote twice at Tribal Council. In Episode 12, Hey used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 1 vote against him. All-Stars Hey started out on the Washington tribe where he was off to a good start, being allied with most of the tribe. Upon the first Tribe Switch, he was placed on Burr where he was painted as a target. The alum had made up a large percentage of the tribe and had become the target, but they were trying to target Hey. Hey was able to keep the majority to send Jack packing though. On a third Tribe Switch, Hey was placed on a tribe with what he thought was a clear vote. He and Stukov were advocating to have Maddie voted out for being inactive. Alex and Rivers were the other two members of the tribe and were trying to decide which way to go. Meanwhile, Vinny, a long time friend and ally of Alex and Rivers, was waiting to join the tribe after being placed on Exile Island for the cycle. Rivers did not like Stukov and the way he spoke to her, but she did like Maddie as a player and a person. She convinced Alex to vote against Hey and Stukov, choosing Hey because he was more outspoke about the Maddie vote, sending him home right before the merge. Voting History Post-Survivor * After his elimination in , Hey acted as a second-in-command to Rob as a host. He contributed to tallying up challenge scores, votes, and hosting Tribal Council ceremonies. This was the only time Hey has hosted for the series. Trivia * Hey received the least amount of elimination votes of anyone in , with 1. * Hey voted correctly at every Tribal Council he voted at (discounting Tribal Councils seven and nine from , as well as his own eliminations). * Hey is the first Sole Survivor to defeat finalists of the same starting tribe. * Hey is the first contestant to find a Hidden Immunity Idol somewhere other than a tribe camp. He was rewarded an idol in during the Survivor Auction. * Hey is the first contestant to incorrectly play a Hidden Immunity Idol. * Hey is the first Sole Survivor to be eliminated in a subsequent season. * Hey is one of five winners, along with Franco, Jordan, Kat, and Roman, to play more than once and not be a jury member in any season. References Hey | before = Franco | after = Joey L. }} Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:West Side Contestants Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Finalists Category:Sharks Tribe Category:Janu Tribe Category:Washington Tribe Category:Winners Category:16th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: West Side Category:Survivor: All-Stars Category:Personnel